The Twin's Mass Homicide
by August31Eniigma
Summary: The Hardy twin's finally snap. They create a mass homicide. Crappy Summary


**Inspired by Lady Gaga's _Telephone. _I own Liliana and Pheonix.**

So many things have been happening in Pheonix's and Liliana's lives. So much pressure was on the girl's shoulder's that one day, Lil finally snapped, and she was sent to jail for poisoning her boyfriend. A month later, she was watching a fight between two girls when she heard a voice come over the intercom.  
"Pheonix on the phone for Hardy." Liliana walked over to the phone in her leather studded coat, bedazzled bra and thong, with skin colored panty hose, she picked up the phone and began to talk to her older sister. Once the talk was over, one of the female officers told her some idiot bailed her out. Walking out to the jailhouse doors in a lion-faced shoulder-pad outfit. She never cared for what people thought of her, Lil was her own person and she preferred it that way. Liliana walked outside and waited for the cage gates to open. As she began to walk out the truck, jailhouse guards were saying that she'll be back. She opened the door to the truck and climbed in with her sister at the wheel. Pheonix basically glared at her sister.  
"You've been a bad girl. A very, very, bad, bad girl Lilly." Nix had said to Liliana and then had taken a bite out of the Honey Bun she bought. Lil had taken off her sunglasses and looked at her older relative. Pheonix fed her younger sister a bite of the glazed bun.  
"Mmmmmhmmmm Nixy." Nix was so different from the last time Liliana had seen her. Her hair was chopped short along with her bangs, Nix began to wear dark make up including black lipstick and her golden blonde hair was now jet black. As the older Hardy revved the engine, she squished the Honey Bun in her hand and once she began to speed out of the jailhouse parking lot, she threw the junk food out the window. Speeding down the country road, Liliana asked a question. "Are you sure you wanna do this Nixy?"  
"What do you mean 'Am I sure '?" Pheonix glanced at her sister but soon returned her eyes on the road.  
"Well you know what they say, once you kill a cow, you gotta make a burger.  
"Ya know something Lil… trust is like a mirror. You can fix it if it's broken,"  
"But you can still see the crack in that mother fucker's reflection." The young red head finished off her sisters quote. Nix turned up the radio and began to drive fiercely and Lil had taken out her camera and began to take pictures.  
Soon arriving at a local diner, which was basically in the middle of no where, Liliana and Pheonix pulled in with their plan in action. Pheonix changed into a tight red, leather dress, which showed off a lot of cleavage and matching heels and cowboy heels. The young black haired girl placed herself infront of her boyfriend and smiled as if saying ' Hi Honey. ' Jacob looked back at her.  
" Where the hell have you been bitch?" Just before Pheonix answered, her sister brought some food over to the table. Luckily to Nix's advantage, she never introduced Jacob to Liliana, she simply stated that she had a sister. Before Liliana brought food , her ' minons ' had poisoned the food but also had poisoned more food then they originally planned. Jacob, along with 4 dozen people began to dig into the food they recieved. Liliana stared out of the window and Pheonix watched her boyfriend's demise, slowly happen. She had some food that wasnt poisoned infront of her and when she reached for the honey syrup, Jacob snatched it away and used it for his own pancakes. The poison began to take effect, 48 people plus, began to choke and cough on their food, trying to drink out of the coffe cups but but soon collapsed because the girls had also poisoned the drinks.  
" I knew you'd steal my honey. You selfish son of a bitch." Nix said. Both of the Hardy sisters changed again, into more comfty clothes. They realized what they've done. Heading down the road, a news report came on the little plasma they have in the truck.  
" We are standing here at a local diner where it seems to be a massive homicide. Officers are on the look out for these two woman." the shown a seperate picture of the Hardy sisters. Liliana's was clearer than her sisters.  
" We did it Nixy. Now we can run far, far away from here." Lil commented aloud.  
" You promise we'll never come back?" the raven haired girl asked. It had taken Lil a few moments to answer but she eventually answered.  
" I promise..." the girls locked hands and continued their way down the North Carolina roads.


End file.
